1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting a communication channel of a mobile communication terminal into another communication channel having a relatively low specific absorption rate (SAR), with reference to a SAR of a current communication channel when there occurs a handoff or a call processing for a call incoming/originating is performed in the terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, as electronic and electric devices are rapidly spread, a recommendation for an effect of electromagnetic waves emitted from the devices on a human body is being made.
Regarding this, an emission of electromagnetic waves of a mobile communication terminal is slight compared to general home electronics. However, it is very injurious in that the mobile communication terminal is used while directly contacting to a head part of the human body. Like this, a portion of the electromagnetic wave emitted from the mobile communication terminal is absorbed into the human body, thereby exerting a bad influence on the human body, such as headache or nerve stimulating action.
Further, it is raised that a SAR, which indicates how many electromagnetic waves emitted from a mobile communication terminal are absorbed into the human body, should be disclosed for the mobile communication terminal as well as general home electronics. With regard to this, some manufacturing companies of the mobile communication terminal indicate an average of the SARs on a label of the terminal or disclose the average through a web site thereof.
In the mean time, it has been suggested a structure of a mobile communication terminal capable of interrupting an emission of electromagnetic waves, regarding controversy over the harmfulness of the electromagnetic waves emitted from the mobile communication terminal. For example, it is suggested a technology of protruding an upper part of a front case of a mobile communication terminal to be spaced from a printed circuit board (PCB) or mounting an antenna obliquely from a rear surface part so as to keep the antenna at a distance from a user's head. However, as a miniaturization and design of the terminal become important to young generation who is a main customer, there is a limitation in an enough spacing of the PCB and the front case part. In addition, when mounting the antenna obliquely, an angle arrangement thereof is also limited.
As described above, according to the prior method of informing a SAR of a mobile communication terminal, an average of the SARs is simply displayed through a web site of a manufacturing company or a label of the terminal. In other words, there is no method of informing the SARs which have different value according to used communication channels in real transmitting/receiving environments of the terminal. In addition, the methods of reducing the SAR in the mobile communication terminal have many limitations in mechanical realizations. Accordingly, users are defenselessly exposed to the electromagnetic waves emitted from the mobile communication terminal in a real communication environment, so that a harmful effect due to the electromagnetic waves influences on the human body.